psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Pirate Sinks Gaming Ship
Psycho Pirate Sinks Gaming Ship is a skit, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on July 1, 2016. Plot Three pirates, Commander Nuggets, Privateer Larry and First Mate Markus sail the seas in the SS Eagle. First Mate Markus informed Commander Nuggets and Privateer Larry that he spotted land. However, Commander Nuggets denied it because it was disturbing when they saw a "hoe". The water then begins to worsen, as Commander Nuggets lead his crew into the cabin. While struggling with their internet connection, Commander Nuggets orders that the pirates document everything through a camera. Suddenly, rival pirate Captain No-Ails attack the SS Eagle. While manning their posts, No-Ails tells him that he plans to sink the ship. Commander Nuggets and his crew then begin to attack Captain No-Ails, while Phillipe was thrown to Captain No-Ails by First Mate Markus, using him as a weapon. First Mate Markus then gets his hook stuck in his beard but eventually manages to get it out. He and Commander Nuggets then throw the great wheel at Captain No-Ails. Privateer Larry tells Commander Nuggets where the cannon is, only to be answered that they don't have a cannon. However, First Mate Markus manages to find a cannon. Once it was discovered, Commander Nuggets and his crew fire at Captain No-Ails. Enraged, Captain No-Ails starts to ram the ship, causing Commander Nuggets and his crew to abandon the ship. Captain No-Ails starts to damage the ship even more, much to the horror of Commander Nuggets and his crew. Commander Nuggets finds two life preservers for the crew and gave one to each member. Commander Nuggets tells First Mate Markus to help out with Privateer Larry, and does so. Though the crew were satisfied that they were ok, they were still in shock about the ship's destruction. The ship was heading towards Commander Nuggets and his crew, then Privateer Larry tells them to swim for their lives. Commander Nuggets then found a life preserver for Privateer Larry and gave it to him. Commander Nuggets and his crew swim to land. En route, they find a beheaded Phillipe. After they arrived, Commander Nuggets and the crew knew the reason why Captain No-Ails sank their ship, because he wanted to "finger the booty". Commander Nuggets, in anger, goes to Captain No-Ails and exclaims that he is his father. Commander Nuggets then tells him that he could get a ship and then his crew came to him, while Captain No-Ails went on damaging the rest of the ship. Commander Nuggets then mourned for his ship, while Captain No-Ails then tells him to find a new ship. Commander Nuggets then tells his crew that they will get a new ship, and discuss of what they could build for their new ship. First Mate Markus throws Phillipe's corpse in the pile of the destroyed ship. Commander Nuggets give Phillipe his sword and says that he may need it back one day. Commander Nuggets and the crew mourn for Phillipe, leaving Commander Nuggets' sword in case he comes back. Characters *Commander Nuggets *Psycho Kid *First Mate Markus *Privateer Larry *Captain No-Ails *Land Hoe *Phillipe Locations *Ridgway Residence **Pool Deck Behind The Scenes Main Article: SHIPWRECKED! *PSYCHO UPDATE/BTS* Trivia *The wig that Jesse wears is a wig from the franchise. *Captain No-Ails (Jeffrey Sr.) makes reference to the book when he called Jesse "Captain Moby-Little-Dick" *The name "Captain No-Ails" is a reference to Psycho Series character Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., who was known for consistently saying "What ails you?" *While Jesse and Mark are in the "cabin", they make references to . Along with references of using by using terms such as ". Category:Psycho Parody Videos Category:Skits